


They didn't have to be

by Fianna9



Series: music 'verse [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Background Character Death, Developing Relationship, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fianna9/pseuds/Fianna9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Families can be made not just born</p>
            </blockquote>





	They didn't have to be

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prowlxjazz challenge 2012 Prompt: Family.
> 
> I still don't own Transformers.
> 
> I have no beta for this story, so please let me know if I need to fix anything. I was intending to go a completely different direction with this prompt, but a little hand fiddled with my music player, and Brad Paisley's "He didn't have to be" played. Maybe my new sparkling Muse will fill me in on the rest of the story someday. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Warnings: off screen death

Jazz cursed as he keyed open the door to his brother's apartment. Darkhelm's accidental death had hit Ricochet hard, and the mech was falling apart without his sparkmate. Jazz was worried that Ricochet growing instability was beginning to affect his ability to care for their young sparkling, and the cryptic message he'd just received was heightening his fears.

Jazz paused as he entered the main room; Ricochet was worse off than he'd thought possible. A chair was tipped over against the far wall; scattered empty cubes littered the room reeking of highgrade. Unhappy sparkling cries echoed from Soundwave's room, and Jazz headed quickly to check on the little spark. The sobbing sparkling stood in his little berth, begging for Jazz as he entered. Jazz quickly scanned the tiny sparkling as he picked him up. Although his tanks were not dangerously low, the little mech was obviously hungry. Cursing his brother silently, Jazz began searching the rooms for sparkling energon. Eventually he found a single cube in a cabinet and began feeding Soundwave.

Jazz stomped into his room to berate Ricochet for neglecting Soundwave. He stared mutely at the gray figure on the berth, cradling the now orphaned sparkling. "Don't worry, little one. I'll take care of you."

*one vorn later*

Jazz smiled and caressed Soundwave's helm. Jazz had willing taken the sparkling in and raised him after the death of his creators. Taking care of Soundwave consumed almost all of Jazz's free time. He still saw his friends, but his social life had curtailed severely. Hs last few dates had been awkward fiascos; culminating in the last date the twins had tried to set him up. Reveille had made excuses and openly fled from the doorway when he had spied Jazz's little charge looking up at him. Every mech and femme Jazz met seemed to just want to have some fun, and a sparkling implied too much commitment for them.

Looking up at his friend as he stopped talking, Jazz shook his helm. "I'm not interested in a quick jump, Tracks."

Tracks sighed. "It's just one date, Jazz, not a bonding ceremony. I promise you Prowl has no intentions of trying to berth you tonight. He's consumed by work, probably hasn't seen anything but his quarters and work the entire time he's been here. Come to think about it, he probably hasn't seen his quarters more than three times this orn. Anyway, I know he's stiff, but both of you just need to have a good time no strings attached. Just relax and show him around."

"Does he know about 'Wave?" Jazz hissed at Tracks. "I don't need a repeat of his distress when mechs take off like we're rusting."

"Yes, I mentioned him; Prowl didn't seem to care one way or another. I already told you I'll watch Wave today while the two of you go out." Tracks picked up the little guy, who tried to climb up onto his shoulder. "I'm certain I can keep this young mech properly entertained for a few cycles. Enjoy yourselves."

The door chimed. Jazz looked up and groaned. "He's already here, isn't he?"

Tracks grinned. "I figured you wouldn't say no to his face. Go on, you deserve some time to yourself to have some fun."

Pulling out a reluctant grin, Jazz walked over and opened the door. Standing at attention in the hall, the white and black Praxian tipped his helm slightly towards Jazz. As Jazz looked over his immaculate frame, he belatedly recalled the scuffs and scratches from playtime. Slightly embarrassed, Jazz motioned Prowl inside. "Come in. I'll be ready in just a few breems."

Quietly the graceful mech entered the main room. He nodded formally towards Tracks and looked over at the sparkling on his lap. Jazz grimaced as he prepared for the mech's distain. "Tracks is going to take care of him today while we're out. I'll just be a bit."

"If Soundwave does not enjoy the gardens, I have located alternate events for our outing."

Jazz stared in surprise. "Yes, he loves the gardens."

"If that is his preference, it would be illogical if he not accompany us on our excursion."

"Really?" It was hard to say whether Tracks or Jazz looked more dumbfounded. No one had ever wanted Soundwave along on a date.

Prowl looked at them both, seeming almost curious and mildly confused. "Making the suggestion to include a sparkling in an event without the intention of following through with said suggestion would be exceedingly cruel."

Grinning, Jazz looked closer at Prowl. "Come on, Wave. Let's get polished up." Laughing, Jazz swooped Soundwave unto his hip, and the two of them headed into Jazz's room.

After a hasty cleaning and quick polishing of their frames, Jazz carried Soundwave out into the main room, hoping Prowl hadn't taken the opportunity to slip out. Instead, he found Tracks propped against a wall cackling and a mildly perplexed Prowl observing his behavior. "What happened?"

Prowl turned towards Jazz. "I merely informed him that I fail to understand the necessity of polishing a sparkling before activities with a 73% chance of incurring additional scuffs and stains."

Jazz started laughing. Underneath all that stiffness and formality, this was a mech worth getting to know better. "You're probably right, mech. Let's get going." Grabbing Soundwave's travel kit, Jazz shooed a still laughing Tracks out the door. Turning towards the gardens, Jazz began telling Prowl the history of the various buildings.

As he headed home, Tracks commed Blaster and the twins. "I do believe I just won our bet. They seem to be getting along splendidly."


End file.
